The present invention relates to a display package for the display of a number of different types of products or product accessories.
Various types of packages have been used in the past to present products for display. For example, Dubey U.S. Pat. No. 2,300,411 discloses a merchandising and display box having a bottom portion, a back wall, two triangularly shaped side walls, and a front portion which is angularly sloped. The front portion of the display box is subdivided, via a number of longitudinally extending dividers, into a number of substantially identical, longitudinally extending pockets in which small articles, such as bars of chewing gum, may be displayed.
Grimm U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,077 discloses a display carton for the packaging and display of items such as toys. The Grimm carton has a bottom portion, a top portion, a back wall with a window formed therein, and two side walls which are trapezoidally shaped, all of which define a partially enclosed space having an angled front open area which is enclosed by a transparent film.
Ting U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,319 discloses a transport and display case for an animal figurine. The case has two trapezoidally shaped side walls and four remaining walls which define an enclosed space in which the figurine is disposed. The case has a front angularly disposed wall in which a generally circular aperture is formed, via a number of radially disposed slits, so that the head of the animal figurine may extend through the circular aperture.